Booty at Beet's Motel
by julie.officefanatic
Summary: Jim and Pam spend the night at Dwight's B&B. Naughtiness ensues... Takes place during S4E7


All of the characters and episode references belong to NBC. I take no credit for their genius. My second attempt at a oneshot. Takes place during Money (S4E7), when Jim and Pam book a night at the "Beets Motel." If you like it please leave a review! Cheers! (Posting a second time due to formatting errors)

* * *

"So was it Dwight crying?" Pam asked, half concerned, half amused. Jim nodded. "Have you ever experienced a night as unsettling as this?"She laughed at his question as she threw the covers back over her body on the tiny single bed (Or close to a single. Of course, the Schrute beds didn't conform to traditional sizes.)

It was hard for Pam to believe that any of this was more than a dream... Staying the night at Dwight's farm (which a year ago would've been nothing short of a nightmare), experiencing all that is Mose, and just being there with Jim. Had they already been dating for six months? The time had flown by...

She looked up to see Jim with his back to her, taking off his PJs so all that he was in was his boxers. She sighed at the distance between them, wishing she could close it but not wanting to incite the wrath of their host. She continued to stare as he rolled his shoulders back, showing off the lean muscles of his arms and back. Pam's breath grew heavier and her eyes filled with desire. "Screw this." She thought as she quietly got off of the bed and snuck up behind Jim. She laced her arms around his waist and kissed her way up his spine.

"Hey now, what's this?" Jim laughed and turned himself around to face Pam.

"I thought... If we're quiet..." She said between kisses to his toned, but not overly muscular chest, "Maybe we could get away with it?" She looked at him with her best puppy eyes.

Pam watched as he seemed to weigh the pros and cons in his head briefly. "Help me push the beds together." The pros must've won. Pam grinned as she hurried over to the side of her bed and started pushing before he changed his mind.

The squeaky floors did nothing to help their incognito mission, but after waiting several seconds without hearing the sound of Dwight rushing over, Pam winked and hopped onto the bed. Jim laid down beside her and rested his arms behind his head.

"I wonder what Ms. Beesly has in store for me tonight?" She smiled knowingly as she climbed over him to straddle his torso.

"Well, Mr. Halpert is about to find out." She reached for his hands from behind his head and placed them on her hips as she bent her head down towards his and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Her breath came faster as he slid his tongue into her mouth and gripped her hips tighter. He let out a nearly silent groan as she lightly bit his bottom lip. Pam heard it and she responded with a moan of her own.

"This feels sooo bad," Pam said as a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"It is bad Pam, our very lives could be at danger here. I don't know if you truly understand the risks we are taking right now." Pam giggled and shifted herself over Jim causing him to subconsciously buck his hips towards her as he slid her PJ top off to reveal her breasts.

She looked down at him with big eyes, "No I don't understand the risks. I think I'll only understand if you teach me a lesson... Can you teach me a lesson Jim?" She bit her bottom lip to add to the innocent girl persona.

She watched as Jim's eyes rolled back a bit and he grew harder between her now wet thighs. "God are you serious? You're killing me Pam." She slowly grinded her hips over him and watched as the familiar, sexy darkness filled his eyes as he cupped her tits.

"I'll teach you a lesson alright... Have you ever been spanked before?" Pam sucked in a breath, he was playing along just as she had hoped. br /br /She shook her head profusely. "No sir, never!"

Jim licked his lips and smiled crookedly at her, "Well we'll have to change that." Jim quickly flipped her over, hands still gripping her hips, as he whispered in her ear, "I wish I didn't have to do this, but it's the only way you'll learn." She whimpered and tensed her back in anticipation.

Instead of the stinging pain she was expecting she felt Jim's soft lips trail kisses up her spine. She arched into him as he brought his hand around to the front of her panties and rubbed her right at her centre. "Oh my god, please," she cried, louder than she intended.

Jim clamped his hand over her mouth, "Hey now none of that, I need absolute silence."

She nodded as he kissed the nape of her neck and made his way to her ear where he sucked the lobe and breathed out to tickle her.

She squirmed beneath him, "Please spank me Jim, I want to learn my lesson," she whispered. He groaned into her ear as his fingers played faster over her sensitive spot. Her hips were grinding full force and she could feel his hardness against her ass. Oh god, she wanted him so bad.

She lifted her knees off of the bed one at a time to allow him to take her panties off, while at the same time reaching her arm back to pull down Jim's boxers as far as she could. He leapt up quickly and took them the rest of the way off before getting back into position behind her. He cupped both of her ass cheeks with his hands.

"You think you're ready for this?" She nodded, "Please Jim, I need you, I'm so wet." She heard him mumble a string of curse words as he took his hand back and brought it forward, slapping her on her right cheek hard enough to leave a mark. Pam hissed at the sting of the spanking but turned around and grinned at Jim.

"Again?" He asked, seemingly surprised that they had both gone through with it. She nodded, "But this time I want you inside me."

He groaned deep in his throat as he lined himself up with her. Her hips bucked back as he slid his finger over her clit and at the same time slid into her, inciting a moan in unison that they tried to make as quiet as possible. "Yes Jim, oh my god yes please fuck me." She was so aroused from their foreplay and the feeling that they could get caught at any moment, that she felt like she could explode any second.

"You want me to spank you baby, is that what you want?" Jim asked as he thrust into her and held her boobs with his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. "Mhhhmm and I want you to pull my hair..." Pam whimpered.

Of course, Jim had no qualms about obliging with her requests. He straightened his back so he could reach back to spank her again and at the same time pull her hair with the other hand, all while thrusting into Pam at a jarring pace. She bit her lip as she fought off the cries of pleasure. br /br /Pam couldn't help when her fingers found her clit and she rubbed herself towards an orgasm. "Wait, wait." Jim said as he slid out of her, causing her to gasp. "I want to see you come." He flipped her over so she was on her back and entered her again.

"Please Jim I'm gonna come so hard," Pam said as she threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut, concentrating fully on the pressure building between her thighs. "No, open your eyes babe, I wanna watch you." Pam obliged and looked Jim dead in the eyes.

"Come with me please Jim," she begged as she felt herself fall over the edge. As her muscles clenched around him and she grabbed fist fulls of his hair, Jim let go and emptied himself into her, whispering her name in jagged breaths, all the while never breaking eye contact.

As the last of the spasms went through Pam, she pulled back to see Jim's face and brought her lips to his, kissing him like she was drowning. br /br /"I don't think I've ever come so fast," she confessed between kisses.

"I don't think you have either," Jim said as they both laughed.

"Well I don't think we disturbed anyone..." Pam hoped, at least.

"Maybe not. But I wouldn't put it past Dwight to have some sort of surveillance camera in all of the rooms to catch any illegal activity."

She cringed at Jim's idea, but then shrugged, "He's in for a show then," she said with a wink. Jim laughed as he rolled off of her onto the bed, "I seriously love you."

She smiled. She would never get tired of hearing those words from him. "I seriously love you too and I even more seriously loved what you did to me just now."

"I just hoped you learned your lesson Beesly."


End file.
